bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pouks
Pouks to Toa Hagah Kamienia, przydzielony niegdyś do ochrony Makuty Teridaxa, dawniej jeden z sześciu Rahaga. Biografia Toa Nim został zwerbowany przez Bractwo Makuta, Pouks działał w innej drużynie Toa. Bractwo wkrótce zdecydowało, że Makuta potrzebowali strażników, i wybrało Pouksa jako przedstawiciela żywiołu Kamienia w elitarnej straży przywódcy Bractwa, Teridaxa. Został odziany w metaliczną zbroję, sygnalizującą jego status elitarnego Toa, a od swych dawnych towarzyszy otrzymał nową Kanohi. Toa Hagah Przez następne stulecia nowa drużyna Pouksa spełniała swoje zadanie i strzegła Teridaxa przed różnymi zagrożeniami, takimi jak ataki Rahi. Później jednak odkryli, że tak naprawdę Bractwo więziło i terroryzowało Matoran dla własnych, egoistycznych pobudek. Wspólnie Toa Hagah przypuścili szturm na fortecę Destralu, by zdobyć Kanohi Avohkii, uprzednio skradzioną z Artakhi. Wskutek ich działań wszyscy Toa poza Norikiem i Iruinim zostali pojmani przez Roodakę, która następnie zmutowała ich w małe, podobne do Rahkshi kreatury - Rahaga. Zostali wkrótce ocaleni przez Norika i Iruiniego, choć i oni padli ofiarą mutacji. Mimo wszystko udało im się uciec wraz z Maską Światła. Rahaga thumb|left|150px|Pouks w filmie [[BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku|''W Sieci Mroku'']] Po przemianie Pouks i pozostali Rahaga przeprowadzali małe sabotaże przeciwko Visorakom stanowiącym odłam armii Bractwa i pomagali ofiarom jadu pająkowatych Rahi. 50 lat przed powstaniem Toa Metru Rahaga przybyli do miasta Metru Nui i założyli małą kryjówkę w Archiwach, patrząc bezradnie, jak Makuta Teridax powoli zdobywa władzę w mieście. Podobnie byli świadkami powstania Toa Metru i pokonania Teridaxa. Toa Metru opuścili zniszczone miasto, by znaleźć bezpieczną przystań dla Matoran, co pozwoliło Visorakom je przejąć. Gdy Toa wrócili do miasta, zostali porwani i powieszeni w kokonach tysiące metrów nad ziemią. Toa zostali zmutowani w dzikich Toa Hordika, a następnie zrzuceni w przepaść przez bezlitosnych Króla i Wicekrólową Visoraków, Sidoraka i Roodakę. Rahaga ocalili ich, a następnie opowiedzieli o sposobie, w jaki mogli wrócić do poprzednich postaci. Rozumiejąc zwierzęcą naturę, Rahaga sympatyzowali z Toa Hordika i przekazali im lekcje o ich wewnętrznej ciemności. Toa Hordika rozpoczęli misję, by ocalić siebie i tysiące uśpionych Matoran, spoczywających pod Koloseum. Jedynym sposobem na przetransportowanie ludności z miasta były Sterowce, lecz, ponieważ wszystkie pojazdy zostały zniszczone wskutek Wielkiego Kataklizmu, musieli zbudować je na nowo, a do tego potrzebowali Kanoka Lewitacji. Podczas szukania dysków lewitacyjnych w Po-Metru wraz z Toa Onewą, Pouks natknął się na Krahkę, skrytą pod postacią Skalnego Węża. Po krótkiej rozmowie o losie jej rasy Krahka przemieniła się w Roodakę. Niewzruszony tym Pouks kontynuował rozmowę, lecz został pozbawiony przytomności, gdy Krahka rzuciła nim o skałę. Gdy pojawił się Onewa, kontynuowali rozmowę, aż Onewa przekonał ją, by im pomogła. Rozumiejąc, jak potężna była Roodaka, Krahka udała się wraz z Onewą i Pouksem do Ta-Metru, by spotkać przyjaciela, Tahtoraka. Podczas gdy Krahka przemieniła się w Onewę, Pouks i prawdziwy Toa Kamienia udali się do Le-Metru. Wtedy Pouks był świadkiem walki między Tahtorakiem a Zivonem, równocześnie walcząc u boku Toa Hordika o kontrolę nad Wieżą Visoraków. Starcie skończyło się przeniknięciem Zivona, Tahtoraka i Krahki do Obszaru Mroku i zdobyciem wieży przez Toa. Po bitwie wymienili się zdobytymi informacjami i opowiedzieli o wydarzeniach, które zaistniały. Pouks, wraz z pozostałymi Rahaga prócz Norika, został później porwany przez Vakamę, który uległ swojej zwierzęcej naturze i dołączył do hordy Visoraków. Zostali związani siecią pająkowatych Rahi i zabrani do Koloseum. Podczas walki w Koloseum Norik ocalił ich i razem walczyli u boku Toa. W trakcie starcia Vakama zrozumiał swoje błędy i wrócił na ich stronę. Po tym jak Vakama rozproszył hordy, a Teridax przeteleportował Roodakę, Pouks pomagał w budowie Sterowców i przenoszeniu na ich pokłady sfer Matoran. Pięć stuleci po Wielkim Kataklizmie Pouks, pozostali Rahaga, Keetongu i Turaga Dume starli się i pokonali odizolowaną grupę Visoraków, która przybyła zdobyć miasto. Później opuścili Metru Nui, by pomóc innym ofiarom Visoraków. Na krótko wrócili do miasta, by przywitać Matoran i zapoznać się z Toa Nuva, lecz wkrótce znowu odeszli, aby kontynuować misję. Rahaga udali się na Xię, by wspomóc wyspę, która była niszczona przez starcie dwóch gigantycznych Rahi - Tahtoraka i Smoka Kanohi. Na wyspie dowiedzieli się, że Roodaka została pojmana przez ich sojuszników, Toa Nuva, którzy zmusili ją, by cofnęła mutację Rahaga i przywróciła im postać Toa Hagah. Polowanie na Teridaxa Po przemianie Toa Hagah ruszyli powstrzymać walkę Rahi - Bomonga przyszpilił Tahtoraka do ziemi, a Pouks związał Rahi okowami z Kamienia. Pouks podszedł po tym do Gaaki i wyraził zmartwienie po tym, jak przeszła przez traumatyczne wydarzenie po otrzymaniu pierwszej od dawna wizji od Maski Jasnowidzenia. Gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się armada Mrocznych Łowców, Iruini teleportował się na ich flagowy okręt. Niedługo potem pozostali również zostali tam przeniesieni przez członka Zakonu Mata Nui. Przywódczyni organizacji, Helryx, przedstawiła się i oznajmiła, że zostali zwerbowani w ramach wojny przeciwko Bractwu. Choć pozostali Toa Hagah nie godzili się na zmuszanie ich do działania, Pouks był bardziej gorliwy i zapytał, na czym miała polegać ich misja. Dowiedzieli się, że mieli odnaleźć Teridaxa - ich przewodnikiem miał być Zaktan. Toa przystali na misję, a wtedy Gaaki otrzymała kolejną, straszliwą wizję, wedle której jedna osoba z ich zespołu miała nie wrócić z ich poszukiwań. Pouks i pozostali udali się do Metru Nui wedle rady Zaktana, Piraka bowiem powiedział im, że Teridax wyruszył do miejsca głęboko poniżej miasta, do którego mogli się dostać, według sugestii Skakdi, niszcząc Koloseum albo przekopując się przez jego fundamenty. To doprowadziło do ich walki z Toa Mahri, która potem przeistoczyła się w starcie z ogromną bestią Rahi, niechcący przywołaną przez maskę Kualusa. Po załatwieniu problemu bestii, dwie drużyny Toa obmyśliły plan, który pozwoliłby Hagah kontynuować misję bez potrzeby niszczenia Koloseum. Pouks, Nuparu, Norik i Jaller użyli swych mocy, by wykopać tunel pod Koloseum, podczas gdy Bomonga, Hewkii i Kualus utrzymywali budowlę nad ziemią. Później Pouks wraz z Norikiem zapieczętował tunel za swoją drużyną, by Hewkii mógł postawić Koloseum na ziemię. Po zejściu w głąb wąskiego tunelu Hagah napotkali na swojej drodze starożytne inskrypcje na ścianach. Bomonga był w stanie zrozumieć jedynie dwa słowa - "Bara Magna". Przypominając sobie o wizji Gaaki, Pouks nagle oznajmił, że misja przebiegała dość pomyślnie. Wtedy uruchomiła się pułapka, która przyszpiliła magnetycznie Toa do ściany. Każdy z nich próbował użyć swoich mocy, by się wydostać, lecz daremnie. Wtedy poczuli zapach stopionego Protodermis i zauważyli, jak substancja zaczyna wypełniać tunel. Wtedy pojawił się Makuta Miserix, rozpruwając fragment tunelu. Po krótkiej dyskusji Makuta przeteleportował siebie i Toa do bezpiecznej sekcji tunelu. Miserix nakazał Toa wyjawić swoją tożsamość i historię. Podczas rozmowy Pouks zaczął używać swojej maski, by zanalizować i skopiować moc teleportacji Miserixa. Makuta, zauważywszy to, rzucił nim o ścianę, zrzucając Kanohi z twarzy Pouksa. Gaaki pomogła mu wstać i potem ruszyli dalej w głąb tunelu. Na końcu tunelu grupa dotarła do pomieszczenia pełnego maszynerii. W samym środku pokoju znajdowały się dwa uzbrojone ciała. Miserix sprawdził pancerz jednego denata i stwierdził, że nie był on zbudowany z Protodermis, ponadto zauważył odmienność ich masek i organiczną fizjologię istot. Wkrótce, za nimi pojawił się portal wymiarowy, a z niego wyszli Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn i połączony z Antidermis Brutaka. Wtedy Teridax ujawnił się i użył strumienia energii, by roztrzaskać Olmak Brutaki, a następnie stworzył dźwiękowy szum, który roztrzaskał zbiornik Zaktana i jego samego. Oznajmiając swoje panowanie nad wszechświatem, stworzył kolejny dźwiękowy szum. Brutaka zaatakował zbiór maszyn na dalszej ścianie, a szum ustał. Uznawszy, że Teridax krył się się w maszynach, Miserix zaczął atakować urządzenia, lecz został odrzucony przez Brutakę. Ten wyjaśnił, że znajdowali się w mózgu Mata Nui, a uszkodzenie maszynerii mogło również zniszczyć sam wszechświat. Miserix zignorował to i wyzwolił falę mocy we wszystkich kierunkach, zadając machinom ogromne uszkodzenia. W odpowiedzi Teridax uwięził Miserixa w iluzji, w której był obrazem na ścianie, a następnie zaszył w umysłach Toa Hagah iluzję, że pokonali go. Szczęśliwi ze swojego zwycięstwa, opuścili komnatę i wrócili na powierzchnię. Teridax teleportował po tym Axonna, Brutakę i Keetongu na jedną z Południowych Wysp, zostawiając Helryx, by towarzyszyła mu przez wieczność. Rządy Teridaxa Po powrocie na powierzchnię Metru Nui, Toa Hagah zaczęli patrolować miasto, w pełni przekonani, że Teridax został pokonany, a we Wszechświecie Matoran nastał pokój. Podczas patrolu, Pouks i Bomonga napotkali Tren Kroma w ciele Lewy, który zniszczył więżącą ich iluzję. W późniejszym czasie Toa Hagah dołączyli do ruchu oporu przeciwko Makucie. Wskutek bitwy o Bara Magna, Robot Wielkiego Ducha został nieodwracalnie uszkodzony, dlatego Pouks i inni ocaleni mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran przenieśli się na odrodzone Spherus Magna, by zacząć nowe życie. Spherus Magna Na prośbę Toa Nuva Kopaki, Pouks i pozostali Toa Hagah zaczęli obserwować Toa Mahri, którzy, co zaskakujące, pomagali Skakdi. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości Pouks wziął udział w pokonaniu i zamordowaniu Brutaki, który przeszkadzał mu i jego towarzyszom w zbadaniu Voya Nui. Gdy Brutaka zwrócił się ku Toa Kamienia i Gaaki, by z nimi walczyć, Bomonga zadał mu śmiertelny cios w plecy i zabił go. Cechy i umiejętności Jako Toa Kamienia Pouks mógł tworzyć, kontrolować i pochłaniać kamień. Stracił te umiejętności po przemianie w Rahaga, lecz odzyskał je, gdy wrócił do postaci Hagah. Pouks znany był z bycia głośnym i niesfornym, a ponadto wierzył w proste słowa i preferował bezpośrednie działania nad skradaniem się. Polował na największe lądowe Rahi, używając swoich lasso-kół, a następnie korzystając ze swojego berła pozostawiał na zwierzynie niewidzialny znak, dzięki któremu mógł ją potem znaleźć. Bardzo kochał ogromne bestie i potrafił uczyć innych, jak się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Będąc Rahaga, jego Rhotuka leciało nisko, przy ziemi, i podcinało nogi celowi. Maska i bronie Jako Toa Pouks dzierżył Włócznię Lawiny oraz Strzelającą Tarczę Rhotuka, co było charakterystyczne dla jego drużyny. Nosił Wielką Maskę Imitacji, która pozwalała mu analizować i kopiować na pewną chwilę moce innej rozumnej istoty, choć proces ten przebiegał dość powoli. W postaci Rahaga Pouks posiadał wczepiony Miotacz Rhotuka. Mógł ponadto używać swojego Berła Rahaga, by pozostawiać na Rahi niewidzialny znak, dzięki któremu mógł potem wyśledzić zwierzę. Informacje o zestawie 150px|thumb|right|Rahaga Pouks Rahaga Pouks został wydany jako jeden z małych zestawów 2005 roku i zawierał 28 części, w tym brązowe koło Rhotuka. Mógł zostać połączony z Gaaki i Kualusem, by zbudować Robaka Lodowego. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Pouks nosi imię Puks we wszystkich sześciu instrukcjach Rahaga Pojawienia Zobacz też * Galeria: Pouks Linki zewnętrzne * Instrukcja budowy Rahaga Pouksa na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Toa Hagah Kategoria:Rahaga Kategoria:Kamień Kategoria:Generacja 1